Mind Touch Outcast's Always Mourn conclusion
by Sorbo1
Summary: This has a story all it's own. but Snitter In Rivendale has given me permission to finish his story. 'Outcast's Always Mourn'
1. Default Chapter

This is just a thing I had in my head and wanted to get it out. I hope you like it. Don't let the name fool you, this really has nothing to do with the science of chemistry, it's the other kind.  
  
X-Men: Evolution.  
Xavier: Forbidden Chemistry. ('Outcast's Always Mourn')  
  
It was a bright day at the mansion and Xavier sat in his wheelchair with a smile on his face. He was looking out the window of his room thinking about a dream he had the previous night. He was unsure what was in the dream; all he knew was that he liked it. It appealed to him more than anything in quite a while.  
He was in the middle of meditation when a sleek red headed woman walked in the room. Xavier's meditation was broken, " Hello, Jean, how are you this morning?"  
" Fine." She replied. " How are you doing this morning, Professor?"  
" Oh, I suppose I'm doing okay. Something unusual happened this morning. I actually woke up smiling. Ever since our battle with Apocalypse I haven't been able to sleep at night. But I slept last night and it confuses me. I know I had a dream but I can't figure out what it was about."  
" Is there anything I can do to help?" Jean asked.  
" Yes, I think there is. I would like you to probe my mind and find out what that dream was. If I had a single moment of happiness, then I want to know what it was. 'Cause without memories then happiness is useless."  
Jean sat down on Xavier's bed. He wheeled up to her, " Do you think I have something I am trying to keep to myself?"  
" I really can't tell until I read your mind, Professor."  
Jean put her left hand to the Professor's temple, and then put her right hand to her own. Visions began to flash through her head. " Professor, can you see what I see?"  
" No, I can't. What do you see, Jean?"  
" I really don't know." Then a blue figure flashed through her mind. Her concentration was broken. She put her hands on her lap and closed her eyes.  
" What did you see?" Xavier asked.  
" Mystique. I saw Mystique." Jean got up off the professor's bed and walked out of the room.  
" Jean, what did you see?" She did not answer.  
A few minutes later she walked through one of the hallways in the mansion and saw Rouge. " Oh, Rouge, I was looking for you."  
" What do you need, I'm kinda busy."  
" I need you to touch me." Jean replied.  
" Excuse me." Rouge looked a little mystified.  
" Oh, teenage minds are so gross." She frowned, and then continued. " I just read the professor's mind but I can't figure out why he is happy."  
" Is there something wrong with being happy?"  
" Well, in this case I think there might be. When I probed his mind I saw your mother."  
" Now this is something I got to see." She took the glove off of her right hand and touched Jean's temple. She let go after three seconds and began to see what Jean saw. She stopped holding her head and looked at Jean. " Oh, my god."  
" What is it? Is something wrong?" Jean asked.  
" I don't really know."  
" Then what is it."  
" Mystique," Rouge began. " The Professors in love with Mystique."  
" That can't be. How could the professor love the enemy?" Jean asked.  
" Well, when you think about it. no I don't have an answer for that. Maybe you should talk to him about it." Rouge replied.  
" Ya I think your right. But not before I do some brown nosing. I think I have an idea about it. But I can't be sure. I'll see you later, Rouge."  
" Yeah. Tell me when you find anything out."  
Jean walked to her room. When she opened the door she saw Scott. " Hey, Jean, what's up?" he asked.  
She put her arms around him and kissed him. Then she sat in the chair adjacent to her desk. " I think Xavier is in love with Mystique."  
Scott only gave a look of intense confusion. Then, " Heavy." He put his hand on her shoulder. " How do you know that?" She looked at him. " I mean of course you read his mind, but that's obvious. I mean how could you come to the conclusion that he's in love with her?"  
" I had Rouge help me. She touched me in order to absorb my memories of when I read the professor's mind. Sometimes she can organize thought better so I asked her and it worked." She looked at Scott and smiled.  
Scott looked at the door that opened to the hallway, " You think it has anything to do with Apocalypse?" He looked at her. he was frowning. " I know that when the professor was under the control of Apocalypse he was in constant mental contact with Mystique. I remember he said that he was able to see the future and what happens to all of us."  
Jean interrupted.him, " but he couldn't see what happens to Mystique. But the memories of the vision are still there. They're just resurfacing in his dreams. Scott, do you think that the professor and Mystique are together in the future?"  
" I really can't tell you that. The last time I checked Mystique was dead." Scott replied.  
Jean lost the smile she had had. " Your right. I need to go see the professor." Jean stood up from her desk chair and walked out of her room. She walked to Xavier's room and knocked on the door, " Professor?" she said.  
" Come in, Jean." Jean opened the door. " Jean, I thought we agreed that if you and Scott were going to be together you would do it in the privacy of Scott's house, and not in the mansion. You need to remember that there are children here and we don't want to set a bad example. of any sort. are we clear, Jean?"  
Jean frowned, " Yes." She smiled and sat on Xavier's bed again. " You know. You should set a good example, too."  
" What do you mean, Jean?" Xavier asked.  
" I did some mental research with Rouge and even a little with Scott. I know you don't know what I'm talking about so I'll just some out and say it. Professor, Your in love with Mystique."  
Xavier only looked baffled. " No, that can't be. I don't think I could do that. She's one of our greatest enemies. That is impossible."  
" Professor, love has no boundaries. I think in this case the phrase: 'Opposites attract' fits in just fine. Love is the only unexplained and intangible thing in the entire universe. It can't be explained because even god doesn't know how love works. All he and we know is that it is something good and if not for love then we would have destroyed each other already. Think about it, Professor. How many times could Mystique have killed us but didn't. I think she might feel the same way. And because of the connection you two had while under the control of Apocalypse could have spread the feelings to each other." " You may have a point, Jean." The professor replied. " But I think we have a greater problem on our hands."  
Jean looks at him, puzzled. " What do you mean? What could be more important than this?" The professor turned his wheelchair around and faced the window. " With my telepathic abilities I have the uncanny ability to sense when another mutant is in emotional turmoil. Even if it is across the globe." He turned around in his wheelchair and looked at Jean. " But I'm afraid this is a lot closer to home. Can't you sense it?" Jean felt the professor lurking around in her head. ** Kurt, Kurt is in turmoil. Can't you feel it? ** She probed the school with her mind. She knew to look there because that's where Kurt was this time of day. She tried as hard as she could but she couldn't find Kurt. " Professor, I can't sense Kurt. Why?"  
" Your mind has not yet developed the power to feel the mind of a mutant in turmoil. In that way I envy you." he replied.  
" Why would you envy that?" Jean asked.  
" When I feel like I do now I feel that mutant want to do something I would rather not think of. But it goes even further with me. it stays for weeks, sometimes even months. I've only felt it twice." He moves his wheelchair to his bed. " Please, Jean, sit down." He motions to his bed.  
She moves to his side at the bed and sits down. " When did you feel them, Professor?" she sees the look on his face. " If you don't want to tell me then I won't press."  
" You're young, Jean, you're naturally curious. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Perhaps when this matter with Kurt is settled." He puts his hand on his forehead. " I don't know if I can handle it this time. I never thought I would get this feeling from one of my own X-Men." He turns to the window and rolls over to it. Jean proceeds to get up. " Sit down, Jean, I'll be over there in a minute.  
" You know, as old as I am, I thought I would never see the day that I would walk again. But when I was under the control of Apocalypse and saw the future." He trailed off.  
He went back to the bed. " Now hold out your hand, Jean. I'm going to help you see Kurt." Jean holds out her hand, Xavier holds it. " But I must warn you that what you are about to see in the mind of Kurt will not be pleasant. You will feel exactly what he feels, and know what he knows."  
Jean shakes her hand away from the professors.  
" You don't have to do this, Jean." Said the professor.  
Jean grabbed hold of the professor's hand. " I know. But I will never learn if I don't try."  
Xavier began to probe the school. He found Kurt. He did not like what he saw.  
  
BACK AT BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL  
  
A crowd was covering Kurt. He felt alone. He didn't want to live. The professor felt this. So did Jean. She frowned.  
" Look at that thing." A voice said from the crowd.  
" That's not a thing that's Kurt Wagner." The crowd began to get closer. He didn't want them to come closer. A voice was heard I the background. It was vague but he knew who it was. Amanda! " Leave him alone! What's wrong with you people." he saw her come to the center of the crowd. She walked up to him and held him.  
He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid what the crowd would do to him.or her. He knew well that the students of Bayville High School didn't like the crossing of humans and mutants. She put her hand around him and pulled him towards the end of the crowd.  
" Look he's bleeding. Everyone clear out or you might be infected." Someone said from the crowd.  
They cleared out of his and Amanda's way. He pulled her into the direction he wanted to go. Which was his next class. He still wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't. what if someone was still watching.  
" You know. You don't have to go to your next class." Amanda began. " I can take you to the mansion. You don't have to go through this!"  
He simply shrugged. " I have to. I have to do this or I will never be able to face myself or anybody else again."  
She simply looked at him. " If that's what you want." She began to walk away. " If you need me you know where my next hour is."  
She walked away.  
** I love you. ** He thought.  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
  
Xavier let go of Jean's hand. She fell to the ground. " I don't think I can take another, another one of those feelings." She stood up. " I can still feel it."  
" Now you know what it feels like to be in turmoil. But this is nothing compared to what Kurt feels. I hope to God that you never feel this feeling on your own, Jean. I certainly do not."  
  
//Snitter In Rivendale has given me permission to finish 'Outcast's Always Mourn'. I saw that he didn't want to finish it because he was growing tired of it. But I thought this story (Or his story, I prefer it to be called that.) should be finished. I don't know if I can do it quite the way he wanted it to be in the beginning. But I will try my best to complete his vision of 'Outcast's Always Mourn.' As I hope it his completed vision. I hope all readers like how I finish it. But I think it will not be finished for quite some time. As far as I am thinking none of the story will be finished as far as I am concerned. But the future of this story will be changed to fit both my FanFic as well as his to better the story.// I hope you all enjoy. 


	2. Gulty Until Proven Innocent

A/N: If you are reading this then I assume you liked the beginning of my story as well as the continuation of Snitter In Rivendale's 'Outcast's Always Mourn.' I won't say anything more than a special thanks to Snitter for letting me complete his story.  
  
Chapter Two: Guilty Until Proven Innocent.  
  
Kurt was sitting in the back of the class, not paying attention. He was thinking of how he could get through the rest of day without breaking Kelly's 'no teleporting' rule. He just wanted to be with Amanda. Alone. Even though he had her on his side he still felt alone. He knew he wasn't he just felt that way. He didn't want to. He didn't see the teacher walk to his desk. Then  
" Mr. Wagner! Are you paying attention?"  
" Yes. Sorry." He replied.  
" Then if you were paying attention you wouldn't mind recapping what was just covered." Said the teacher.  
" Um, um." he was lost.  
The teacher was agitated. " It seems that this mutant thinks he's to good to pay attention." The class laughs. " Well, Mr. Wagner, you can take your superior mutant hide to Principle Kelly's office. I'm sure that he will be glad to set you straight."  
" This is all his fault to begin with." Kurt said.  
" Yeah, right. You mutants always got to blame humans. Go to his office immediately."  
Kurt got up from his desk. He could teleport but he didn't want any more attention than he already had. He opened the door and began to walk out. Then he heard the teacher mumble. " Goddamn mutant."  
He closed the door as fast as he could. As he began to walk down the hallway he saw a student in the halls. Probably a ditcher. He began to walk again. The student saw him. He began to back away, " Ah, get away from me you mutant!" the student began to run. He turned a corner and was out of sight.  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION  
  
Jean let go of Xavier's hand. " How can people treat us like this? After all we did for them in the past.including when we sent Apocalypse back into space. I just don't get it."  
Xavier pushed himself out of his wheelchair and sat on his bed. He wrapped his arms around Jean and hugged her. " Jean I'm going to tell you something that I think I shouldn't. But as an X-Man as well as a fellow telepath I think you should know. When I saw the future I saw peace between mutants and humans. There were still those who didn't want it but nevertheless there was peace. But it won't be in my lifetime. Or yours for that matter. Perhaps that's why I feel comfortable telling you this." He turned his head. ** I just hope she never finds out that the only reason people and mutants came together was to defeat Apocalypse. I hope to God that none of my students ever see the day that he returns. and he will. **  
  
He turned back to Jean. " We need to focus on more important matters. Like Kurt." He put his hand on hers. They saw Kurt again.  
  
BACK AT THE SCHOOL  
  
Kurt was just around the corner from Kelly's office. When he turned the corner he saw Kelly talking to six students he didn't recognize. " Thank you for your time." He said. " I don't want this discussed with anyone else. I don't usually let these type of loop holes remain loop holes for long. but this time I'm willing to let it slide. Just remember our deal."  
Kurt didn't know what they were talking about but he figured it was just about the football team. Some sort of loop hole about having less than a 2.5 GPA and still be able to play Junior Varsity.  
But that wasn't what he was talking about. Kurt didn't know what they were talking about. but Xavier and Jean did. Xavier didn't want to leave the vision of Kurt so he used all of the telepathic powers to contact the other X-Men. ** X-Men. I want you to get to the school as soon as you can. You must find Kurt. I feel that something terrible is about to happen to him. ** They heard the call. and so did Jean. She broke the chain between her and the professor. " Sit down, Jean. I want you to be here to help me continue. Using all that power took some of my energy away. Without your telepathic power I may not be able to monitor Kurt's situation.  
She sat down and put her hand on top of Xavier's. The professor began to use all the energy he could. " I'm maxed out, Jean. Now is when I need your help." She also began to flow her telepathic powers into the portal that bound Kurt's mind with theirs. They once again began to see through his mind.  
  
BACK AT THE HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Kurt was already inside Kelly's office. Kelly was angry. It would be obvious to anybody who was looking at him. But Kurt didn't need to look. He already knew. " I don't know why you are here for the second time today, Mr. Wagner but I really don't care. I have had students and teachers watching you all day. Though they would like to see you fried as much as I do, they are still honest people." He turned around and looked at Kurt. " I am going to be honest. I don't like mutants and I don't like you. But I as well am an honest man. My contacts have told me that you didn't use your teleporting powers so I won't suspend you. But I see that you have caused enough trouble for the day. And as hard as it is to admit I am partly to blame. That is why when you go home I will contact the rest of your classes and tell them to count you tardy, not absent."  
Kurt smiled, " Thank you."  
" Shut up and go home, Mr. Wagner. Don't make me regret rewarding a mutant. Even if it is pointless. And don't come back until you have that little doodad of yours fixed. But if your not back tomorrow I will resume your status and you will be marked as an unexcused absence."  
Kurt got up and walked to the door. " Oh, yes. I also have contacts outside the school. Let me tell you something. The school is responsible for the students until they reach the property of their homes. Even if they are standing right next to it they are still our responsibility. They have to have both feet on their property until they are none of our concern until the following day. If any of my contacts tell me that you used your powers until both feet are planted on that damn mansions grounds you and all of your mutant friends will be suspended for the rest of the semester."  
Kurt didn't want to be expelled so he decided to not teleport. He opened the door, walked out, and closed it.  
Kelly picked up his phone and dialed one of Kurt's teachers. The teacher picked up the phone in his room. " Yes, may I help you?"  
" Yes this is Principle Kelly. You have a student named Kurt Wagner, right. " Kelly asked.  
" Yes I do, what about him?" the teacher asked.  
" Mr. Wagner has to take the rest of the day off. I would like you to count him as tardy not absent. Is that okay?"  
The teacher looked at his watch. " Okay I think I can handle that." The teacher hung up the phone and Kelly his.  
Kelly walked to his window. ** I know you don't want to come back to school tomorrow. Mr. Wagner. So I'm making sure that you don't. All I had to do was tell a couple of the football players that you were forcing a human girl to act as your cover and they just begged to handle the situation themselves. I hope to never see you again, Mr. Wagner. **  
Xavier was furious, " That Bastard. How could he do something like this?" while he was talking he could still see Kurt. He was walking around a corner to the school's exit. But he did not see what Xavier saw.  
Xavier saw a person in the corner of the hallway watching Kurt. It was the school nurse that bandaged Kurt. Xavier took a little detour from Kurt's mind to see what that nurse was doing watching Kurt. Jean did not resist his change of minds. " What is it, Professor?"  
He was inside the nurses mind but it was locked. he couldn't read it. " I don't know who this is but she either has a strong will, we don't have the power to go into another mind, or this is another telepath." He didn't want to bother with it. He went back to Kurt's mind. He was already three blocks away from the school running as fast as he could. The school nurse was still following him, unawares to Kurt.  
But also unawares to Kurt is a group of football players that were waiting ahead for him. One of them had a bat, one had a brick, one had a lead pipe, and the others had nothing but their bare fists ready for him when he passes by. Kurt was running by an alley when the student with the lead pipe stuck it out of the ally and close lined him. When he was on the ground they walked out of the alley.  
One of the boys that was using only his fists smiled, " You want to screw with a human girl, you're going to have to pay."  
Kurt was confused. " Vhat are you talking about? I didn't do anything."  
" Damn liar!" said the one with the brick.  
Kurt was getting up off the ground when the one with the brick smashed him over the head. ** Oh no! ** Thought Xavier.  
  
Kurt was unconscious. And the X-Men were still to far away to help. " No one can save you, you furry bastard." One of them said. The boy with the bat was about to finish what they intended to do when the nurse stepped out into view.  
" What do you think you are doing!" she screamed.  
The football players looked at her. " Look it's the nurse from the school." One of them said. " Look, we don't want any trouble with you just leave and we won't have to hurt you."  
" As long as there are bully's like you to hurt helpless mutants then I will not go away. You kind of people need to be dealt with." The nurse said.  
" Listen, Nurse Lady, we don't like mutants and we don't like mutant sympathizers. So you can go away now. Unless you want some of this, too."  
The nurse grew an angry face. " Mutant sympathizer, no." the nurse began to change from the feet up. " I am a mutant!"  
The change was almost to her waist. Her skin was blue. But not furry like Kurt's. Then as the change passed her waist you could see a white skirt like clothing with skulls on the waist for a belt. Xavier was shocked, ** Mystique! ** The thought rang in his head repeatedly. The change was past her head and revealing her blue face and red hair. It was indeed Mystique. " You little humans need to be taught that nobody. I repeat nobody harms my son and gets away with It." She begins to run towards the group of high school muggers. She didn't see one of them grab an object from the back of his waist. He pulled it out to reveal that it was a gun. Xavier's thoughts rang so loud that Jean heard them, ** No, HE WOULDN'T! ** The boy with the gun pulled the trigger and Mystique turned partially sideways and avoided the bullet. But by the time she was able to balance herself again the boy pulled the trigger again. She tried to dodge it by stopping and doing a back flip but in the middle of the flip the bullet passed right through her leg. The blood was seen flowing from he leg. When she landed it was flowing quite freely. The football player with the lead pipe turned to the boy with the gun. " This was supposed to look like a mutant beating, not a cold blooded murder you stupid!" he turned into the alley and began to run. " Let's beat it. If there was one there are probably others!" The other assailants ran into the alley. They were gone. Mystique got up to her feet. She tried to stand on her wounded leg but couldn't. She paused for a second. The wound began to heal. After a few more seconds the wound was completely healed. She walked over to Kurt and knelt down. She picked his head up and hugged him. She could hear a voice in the distance. It was Scott. When she turned around Kurt opened his eyes. He saw her. " Mother?" She didn't hear him. She was listening for footsteps. She both heard and saw Scott., Kitty, and Magma running down the street towards her. " Damn." " Ger away from him you creep!" Scott screamed he could see her but he was still to far away to see who she was. As they ran the saw her stand up and begin to disappear. Then she totally vanished.  
  
Kurt turned to his side and tried to stand. He saw blood on the ground and touched his head. " Ouch!" he yelped. He looked at his hand and saw blood on it. ** My Blood. That's my blood! ** he fainted again. Scott and the other reached him and started looking around. " Keep looking for that person. What we saw could have been an illusion." They looked around and couldn't see anything. " I don't." Xavier and Jean felt a shock in their hands as a bolt of lightening shot them to opposite sides of the room. Jean got to her feet. She ran over to the professor. " What happened?" she helped him up, and into his wheelchair. He frowned, " When that happens it means that your powers and mine are completely exhausted. We have nothing left. Not even a pinch. It takes months to recharge our powers." Jean sat down on the floor. " What happens from now until then? We can conserve our powers until they are fully charged. I mean we can use small amounts as it does, right?" He looked at her. She could tell that as well as his powers, he too was exhausted. " I'm afraid not, Jean. If we use our powers until they recharge then the results could be fatal. It cold even lead to death if used the wrong way or strained in any way. We are helpless, Jean, totally helpless."  
  
Before he could say anything more the phone rang. He wheeled to his study desk and answered it. " Hello?" " Prof, this is Scott. We have Kurt. We're at my car and are heading back to the institute ASAP." " That's good, Scott. I will summon Mr. McCoy and meet you in the infirmary." He smiled and hung up the phone. " Professor, I don't feel those bad feelings anymore. What happened?" Jean asked. " Jean, lucky for both of us. When our powers were drained we lost the ability to feel what Kurt feels. Only a telepath can feel that. In the deepest of ways I am grateful that this happened. I could have handled the pain because I have felt it before. But you could not have. for you the pain would only have gotten worse by the day. It may have become so painful that you would have either gone into uncontrollable seizures until the pain went away or you would have gone crazy from the torment of another mutant's emotions in an underdeveloped telepath brain. Be grateful, Jean, be very grateful." The two left the room and went to seek out The Beast. He was needed. Greatly needed.  
  
// I'm not done yet. I think I have a few more ideas left before I finish: one includes Amanda. And I still have not explained the two times that Xavier felt that great pain.// 


	3. Glad To Be Among Friends

// If your reading this then you are looking for the conclusion to 'Outcast's Always Mourn'. Well you've come to the right place. I don't think that it will be finished in just this chapter. It all depends on the way I fit my ideas into the story to finish my whole Xavier/Mystique story. It also depends on the consultation of Snitter. As you all know if I put anything on the page without author's permission then it would be plagiarism. I hope you all enjoy. //  
  
Chapter Three. Glad To Be Among Friends.  
  
Kurt opened his eyes. He looked around. It was bright. Very bright. He could see nothing else. He heard voices in the light. None of them he recognized. Finally he heard, " The boy is finally awake. And it happened precisely when I estimated it would it would." That was obviously Beast. Then as his eyes began to adjust to the bright lights he saw that he was in the infirmary. He knew that he was okay. He was under the care of Beast.  
He looked around the room and saw that all of the X-Men were watching him. " Hey, Guys. How's it going?"  
Xavier wheeled from around the crowd of fellow mutants. " I think I can say that we are all better now that we know you are all right. You went through quite an ordeal. I am sorry to say that I saw the whole thing. But I thought I should be perfectly honest with you that I was in your mind as well as Jean."  
Kurt looked around and saw Jean standing in the back of the crowd barely visible. He saw her leave. The door closed.  
Scott was sitting on the other side of the bed opposite of Xavier. " We go there just in time. When we weren't to far away we saw someone looming over you. But he or she vanished before we could get there. We have been looking for this person, but we can't."  
Kurt started in, " You all make it seem like I've been out for a week."  
" You have. I also understand that if you didn't return the following day that you would be counted for unexcused absences. Fortunately I have sources in high places in the school board. You are excuse from school until your wounds have healed." Replied Xavier.  
" Thank you." Kurt looked around, he couldn't see Logan. " Where's Wolverine?" he asked.  
" He's around." Kitty began. " But you know Mr. Logan. He's probably already setting up a battle simulation for you when you get out of recovery." The X-Men laughed.  
Xavier held out his hand to the back of the crowd. " I think there is someone here who would like to see you, Kurt." The group around where he was pointing cleared out of the way to reveal Amanda.  
She walked up to the bed where he was laying and smiled.  
Kurt turned to the X-Men. " Do you think you guys could let us talk alone?"  
The X-Men were already leaving the room. After a couple of minutes there was nobody in the room except Kurt and Amanda.  
Amanda was the first to speak. " What those people did to you was terrible."  
" Have they been found yet?" Kurt asked.  
" No, but Professor Charles is trying to find them."  
" To be honest I don't think I want to talk about it. I just want to be with you in quiet for a while." He smiled and so did she.  
But unawares to them both they were being watched by all of the X-Men in the monitor room. ** Perhaps these two are the ones who will eventually bring peace between humans and mutants. I wish I had seen that in my vision. ** Xavier was thinking.  
He looked at the monitor. Amanda was for the most part lying next to Kurt on the infirmary bed. " I don't want to go back to school with those kind of people there." She said.  
" I know how you feel." Kurt replied.  
She turned to face him. " I thought I wouldn't see you again when Kitty told me what had happened to you. I was worried. So worried." She began to cry.  
Kurt turned and hugged her. She lifted her head and their eyes meet. He motioned his head and kissed her. She smiled. " I have to go." She got up. " My parents are expecting me home soon." She left the room. The door closed. He was again alone.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kurt was sitting up on his bed in the infirmary. Beast walked in. " You my dear boy are in almost perfect condition. I suppose your close enough assuming that something perfect really exists. never mind. Well, I have good news. You're not well enough to go back to school until about next Monday, but you are well enough to spend the rest of your recovery in your room. Due to your unusual circumstances your roommate was given another room. You have your entire recovery to yourself." " I don't want to spend it alone. I want to spend it with Amanda." Kurt said. " Ah, young love. I remember when I was your age swooning my young girlfriend with Shakespeare." He smiled. " Well enough talk you can teleport to your room. I think you're strong enough." " All right!" Poof. he was gone and in his room. Waiting for him there was Jean and Professor Xavier. " Glad to see that you are well enough to teleport, Kurt." He wheeled over to a spot on the wall. He pointed to a camera mounted in the corner. " We have installed a camera to monitor you incase anything should go wrong." Jean took a small black object out of her pocket. She handed it to him. " This is a small beeper. All you have to do is push the button if you need anything. Whoever is available will se what you need." She and Xavier left the room. A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Xavier knocked on Kurt's door. " Come in." he said. Xavier opened the door and wheeled over to his bed. Kurt was lying on it reading a comic labeled NYX. " I have some good news. We found a loophole with Amanda. She will be spending the weekend here." " Do her parents know?" Kurt asked. " In a way yes. They are under the pretences that she is spending the weekend with Kitty. Though that is somewhat of a fabrication it is not entirely a lie." " English, Professor." Kurt smiled. " Or German if you can." " Well, at least we know that you're well enough to make jokes." Xavier wheeled over to the window. " You know, you do that a lot. Do you have a fascination with windows?" Kurt asked with a smug smile. Xavier gave a chuckle. " Yes, Kurt and Halloween falls on the first." He turned his wheelchair to face Kurt. " Amanda will be coming over this weekend. And while I don't want to lie to her parents she will be spending part of the weekend with Kitty so I don't have a guilty conscience." Kurt was a little confused. " And the rest of the weekend?" Xavier smiled. " She'll be spending the rest of the time with you, Kurt. That is the real purpose for her coming] over here." He wheeled over to leave the room. " I don't want you to get any foolish teenage ideas. You may be fairly mature but your still a miner." He left the room and closed the door.  
  
// I started going on a different path but I decided to go on my original idea. Kurt and Amanda are in love in my eyes. And when that occurred to me I couldn't do anything about it. But thanks to Snitter assuming that he approves this and the next chapter I will finally be able to express that thought while still keeping the FanFic and suitable for children. I think I've gone far enough off the beaten path with the use of certain vulgarities. // 


End file.
